In the face of
by merandme
Summary: Peter is hurt and Sylar can't think of anything but revenge


Peter was lying near a trash can on his side in an alley when Sylar found him. His clothes torn and hanging off in pieces. For a second time stopped Sylar couldn't believe his eyes and his heart started pounding in his chest.  
>"Oh God no….no please no"<p>

He ran the short distance to the injured man lying unconscious and cradled him in his arms lightly slapping his face to get even a slight reaction from him, but all he found was burning skin and blood on slightly parted swollen lips. There was a large purple bruise on Peter's right cheek.  
>Sylar put his arm under the younger man's and the other under his knees, intent to lift him. His blood turned cold as he felt stickiness between Peter's legs, for the first time noticing the lack of lower garments, he brought his hands back only to find red coating his fingers.<br>Sylar choked back a sob and solely focused on getting him to a hospital.  
>He swooped Peter up in his arms and flew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Gray?"<br>Sylar looked up from the seat at the doctor standing beside him, a grim expression on his face. He stood up quickly and loomed over him  
>"how is he?"<br>"He'll be ok, he is unconscious but out of danger. He lost a lot of blood and there were severe rectal tears but its all been taken care of. It's just... these kind of cases don't come out clean, there's usually some mark left on the victim's body and soul for a long time- let's just hope he is emotionally strong enough to get through. You can see him."  
>The doctor was sympathetic and kind but it didn't calm Gabriel's nerves.<br>"he is strong, stronger than you think, he looks frail but... he is, he has to be" Gabriel said more to himself than anybody else.  
>" I am sorry for what happened to him"<br>Gabriel gave a weak nod and walked into Peter's room.

He looked too small in the large hospital bed or was he just that delicate, Gabriel didn't care. All he could think of was that when Peter would wake he would tell who did this to him and then, he will make them pay, all of them, slowly, painfully.  
>Gabriel sat on the chair beside his bed, holding his hand; he looked at the angelic face of his lover and vowed vengeance at everyone who had hurt him.<p>

* * *

><p>When Peter woke up, his first instinct was to scream and run as he felt hands holding him down, pinning him, clutching at his waist, his wrists, touching him, but all he could do was groan as he couldn't even find the strength to turn his head.<br>He blinked dizzily and tried to clear his head. White lights came into focus along with grey blue walls and he blinked some more to keep his eyes from hurting. As the surroundings cleared he felt a hand holding his, he jerked his hands away he didn't want anyone touching him.

The movement woke Gabriel and he realized Peter was trying and failing to move away. In an instant Gabriel was up and moving towards the struggling form.  
>"Peter, Pete its OK, its just me"<br>But Peter was too terrified to hear and comprehend anything and doubled his efforts,  
>"no, no, no please let me go", he whimpered and sobbed<br>"shh, its me, look at me Peter its Gabe"  
>He took Peter's wrists in one hand carefully avoiding the deep blue bruises just visible under the white bandages and pressed the emergency button at the head of his bed.<br>Peter continued to struggle until tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't breathe, he slumped back, mouthing nos. He felt a hand gently running through his hair and waited for the usual harsh treatment he had been enduring for the past three days to come. A moment later he opened his eyes and blinked through tears to look at the perpetrator of the tender gesture only to find himself staring at the man he loved.

Shock and relief flooded through his system and he was he was suddenly up and into Gabriel's arms, sure strong protective.  
>Gabriel's wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair. Peter was trembling in his arms and the pain was returning but he didn't want to let go.<p>

Gabriel gently lowered him on the bed as the doctor came into the room closely followed by a nurse and a uniform clad officer who asked Peter a few questions. But Peter was tired and in pain unable to answer right away, it was too soon. They left with a promise to return when he was feeling better.  
>Peter turned towards Gabriel who smiled at him before the smile faded and the question he wanted answered blurted out<br>"who were they Peter?"  
>Peter was quite for a moment, eyes downcast.<br>Gabriel did not press instead watched as he swallowed a few times and closed his eyes.  
>a few tears escaped the closed lids before he said in a voice barely above a whisper<br>"I don't know, they weren't familiar"

Gabriel didn't say anything just reached out to wipe the fallen tears and cupped the side of his face. Peter leaned into the touch as Gabriel said "We will find them, some samples have been sent to the lab and the results will be back by tomorrow. I'll find them and-"  
>His was cut off as warm lips met his softly, hesitant discomfort evident when Peter pulled away, too soon.<br>"Don't, let the cops do their job please they are dangerous and.. I need you"  
>Gabriel nodded and moved to lay down with him holding him close.<p>

"Mom and Nathan-"  
>" they know, in fact must be boarding a plane as we speak they'll be here by morning. Try to get some sleep."<br>"Nathan's ok?"  
>"Still has a broken arm but he's fine. Now go to sleep before I ask the nurse to give you a sedative"<br>Peter turned to look at Gabriel his expression hopeful  
>"you'll stay?"<br>A mischievous smile graced the handsome features  
>"I got 'permission' to stay with you"<br>Peter shook his head but a small appeared on his face and he settled closer to his partner.  
>Gabriel nuzzled his head" you take a lot of space" he said playfully.<br>"no I don't you do"  
>Gabriel laughed and kissed Peter's forehead. Soon they both drifted off.<p>

When the nurse came to check on the patient, she didn't say anything seeing the two men curled against each other. It was evident that they loved each other more than anything.

The next day Gabriel when woke up, his neck was stiff and his right leg asleep but he didn't complain and smiled warmly placing hand over the fisting his shirt making sure not to disturb the IV. He had Peter in his arms and he was never letting go.


End file.
